Clashing Personalities
by CideanForever
Summary: "Tobi…" Deidara groans, dropping his head in his hands. "Gomen, Deidara-sempai!  Tobi just stumbled into the pretty lady!"
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Author: **Unlike most of my other stories, my chapters in this will vary. I have no set word limit so it may be a medium length - like this chapter - or it might be a drabble. It just depends on what I want to get across. This is a Sakura/Akatsuki story - that's all there is to say.

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**One**

* * *

Luck is a tricky thing. It comes and it goes in the blink of an eye. Having lived her life with the critical judgments of parents and the never-ending expectations of those around her, Sakura has come to understand that life is far more unfair than it is fair. Having been born with pink hair and emerald colored eyes, she has always been one to receive insults from those around her. Bullies know no end when they find someone to pick on. On various occasions it has been her.

Now, in the flourishing district of Konoha, she begins to question her parents' resolve on moving and living away from their temperate-weathered home. Walking out of her two-story home, she cannot help but to think back on the harsh words that she exchanged with her parents.

_I'll do what the hell I want! _Those words came from her mouth. And they were directed at her mom.

As she walks down the twisting paths towards school, her thoughts turn on other things. Like the disappointment she saw in her father's face, the scowl on her mother's, and the how her heart felt like it was being constricted in her chest.

She can hear her mother's raw words hitting her like a fist to the stomach – one after the other. It isn't like they came to blows or anything of that sort. No, just spats.

_"She'll grow out of it, dear. All teens do." _Her father's words echo in her thoughts.

Grow out of it? Grow out of the expectations that are set out for her, grow out of the endless insults she receives because she has pink hair, grow out of everything because she is a teenager? They think it is that simple?

Have they truly forgotten what it was like to be a teen?

But, then again, neither of them have this odd colored hair nor, as many people have said, her large forehead. They both are taller people – easily reaching five feet and something odd inches over six.

They are not Sakura's small five-one in height.

If anything, the only thing she can truly be thankful about is her intelligence. That she inherited from both parents – her mother being a doctor-of-sorts and her father working in offices doing important jobs he cannot discuss with his family.

Two geniuses, married, get a baby with a mind that surpasses their own intellect. It was, in the beginning, a good thing. However, they soon figured that it was a false hope for their pink-haired daughter's grades feel to the low Bs and high Cs.

They just don't realize she did that on purpose.

Intelligence brings unwanted attention. A smart, pink-haired female only makes it worse. A smart, pink-haired female with a big forehead makes it even worse than the one mentioned before.

Said rosette pauses at the crosswalk as these thoughts swirl around in her thoughts. Then her current predicament drops in: school.

A new student, she is. New, knows no one, and oddly calm about such things; it is unnatural for her. If anything, she gets nervous at the thought of meeting new people.

She becomes an item of interest for the first few days as the people label her. The first will be something along the lines of snob, followed by loner, and then loser. Maybe even slightly goth.

And she isn't sure how she gets any of those titles; yeah, she doesn't really talk to people. Sure, she tends to stick to herself and do her work by herself. Loser – she doesn't have the latest fashion. Goth, that one she gets: her skirt is black and mid-thigh, her long-sleeved shirt is blood red, her leggings hardly reach her knees in their fishnet glory, and her knee-high boots are black. Then there is her make-up, which she doesn't wear much of, but her eyes are out-lined like a cat's and her lips are soft pink from lip gloss.

Even as she slips onto the school's grounds, there is no sign of an upset stomach. As she slips through the doors to the building and hunts down the Principal's office, she remains calm and collected.

She finds the room easily enough and lets herself into the front office where a small, black-haired woman sits. Her gaze snaps up to her face and then she smiles.

"Ah, you must be Haruno, Sakura-san." She says and the rosette nods.

The lady, no quite thirty, goes through the papers on her desk before pulling up a folder. She flips through it and pulls out a handful of papers.

"Here we go. I'm afraid Tsunade-sama isn't here at the moment, but I have your schedule. If you need anything, just ask your homeroom teacher or come here. I truly hope you enjoy this school, Haruno-san." The woman goes on a bit more, explaining a bit about after-school activities, but allows Sakura out when she says she should head to class.

With tentative steps, she makes her way through the twisting halls till she finds room 203 and steps inside the packed room. Many look up at her and the teacher, sitting behind the desk with an orange book up to his face, casts a glance in her direction.

"Haruno-san, I presume." He says and, once again, she nods.

"You're late."

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of this new story. Nothing much, but I do have a slight idea of where I am going. Keep reading and enjoy.

~CideanForever


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from Author: **This is a very short chapter. Seriously.

**Rating: **G

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Two**

* * *

Her first impression of school: A living nightmare.

First hour has yet to begin and she already has to stay afterschool for fifteen minutes. Because she was late. One student, one with bright blond hair and blue eyes, started listing off questions so quickly that she couldn't keep up with him.

That quick conversation ended with, "I like Ramen! Be my girlfriend?"

Her thoughts: _What the hell?_

She had politely told him that, 'no', she cannot be his girlfriend because she doesn't know him. He nodded and smiled. Then he said he would have been disappointed if she answered otherwise.

First hour came and went, followed by second hour, without any trouble.

That was followed by third hour, where she is know, and her head is bowed. Her previous thoughts from this morning are turning out to be true – judgment and labels.

"_Pink_ hair, really? What are you, a slut or desperate for attention?" the other girl asks with a sneer on her face and her hair, a deep red, is loose around her.

How she would love to tear those glasses of that lady's twisted face.

* * *

Well, I had mentioned that some chapters will be very short. Drapple length. Like this one.

~CideanForever


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from Author**: This is chapter three and it is longer than the last. I just finished it and, well, here it is. Read and, if you will, please review.

**Rating: **G

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Three**

* * *

It turns out that the rude girl from third hour with the even ruder comment has a name. Karin. What a pleasant name for a not-so-pleasant female. Sakura, sitting in the back of her fourth-hour class, runs over those few minutes in her mind before frowning. Karin – red haired, dark eyed, glasses, and somewhat revealing clothes. If anything, the term slut _should_ be directed at her – not at Sakura.

After that insult, Sakura asked her to direct her comments at people who actually care. That turned out to be a bad thing to say – the stinging pain on her cheek agrees with her.

The blond, the one who asked her out after meeting her, is Naruto. He's a nice fellow, lively, and he always seems to have something to say. A good deal of it is about ramen.

It also turns out that he has this hour with her and, at the moment, he is sitting in the desk in front of her and attempting to finish the test he and the rest of the class have to take. This being her first day – she doesn't have to take it at all.

Lucky her.

With a reluctant sigh, Sakura folds her arms across her desk and waits. Someone will be finished eventually. And maybe, just maybe, she might have someone to talk to.

The only sounds in the classroom consist of pen on paper. Or pencil on paper.

The soft drill lures her eyes to a close and she relaxes.

Utterly and completely relaxes despite something within tells her she shouldn't. Not around people she doesn't know.

But she relaxes, drops her guard for a moment, and lets her mind wander. She does not know how long she stays like that but when a hand drops on her shoulder, she stiffens.

"Eh, Sakura-chan, you good?" she casts a look up at the grinning blond before nodding.

"Yeah, you caught me off guard." His grin broadens.

He sits next to her, in one of the only empty seats in the class, and grins.

Yes, she knows she shouldn't relax around people she doesn't know, but with this joyful boy and his easy grins, she can't help it.

Not at all.

* * *

Well, here is another chapter. Another short one.

I hope you enjoyed it.

~CideanForever


	4. Chapter 4

**Note from Author**:

**Rating: **G

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Four**

* * *

Judgment…

…is the closest thing to stupidity.

Sitting behind her desk in class, Sakura sighs. The notes that the teacher is putting down have nothing to do with the subject, history, but more on female anatomy. Like how certain 'areas' are vital to 'dancing' between two people. In fact, half of the class hasn't noticed what they are writing and the half that has looks rather disgusted.

She can only image what they will think when they go to review their notes later to finish whatever homework they have and realize that they will have to find the answers without the help of the teacher. But, apparently, this teacher does this all the time – or so says Naruto.

Again she sighs.

"And so the note is right: judgment is the closest thing to stupidity." Sakura murmurs to herself as she glances down at the paper that was left on the desk in a neat, cursive scrawl.

* * *

Well, here is another chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer. I wonder - who is the owner of the note? What should I put in next? I'm up for suggestions. Leave a review and we all shall see. I might even add more than one.

I hope you enjoyed it.

~CideanForever


	5. Chapter 5

**Notre From Author: **I couldn't get the title down below in the middle (computer is refusing to listen to me) so I'm sorry about that. Nothing else of importance to mention.

________

**Rating: **G

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Five**

* * *

One day slowly moved into one week and Sakura has come to understand many things. At the top of the list: Naruto is as sweet as chocolate. At the bottom: someone needs to knock Karin really hard in the face so that she knows her place. And that place isn't above everyone else in the school.

Sakura has also learned a few new things like: avoid the gym teacher because he will start ranting about the 'flame of youth' till the end of the day. Also avoid the science teacher for, as many students will say, he is a pedophile.

Within this week she has met a few people that might become her friends in the distant future. Naruto, being at the top of list, is carefree and happy. After him is his Shikamaru Nara, the smartest boy in the school. He's lazy, doesn't really talk, and spends his time looking at the clouds. After him would be Hinata Hyuga. She's unnaturally shy but, when prompted, she can talk about things that she likes although she get red-faced at the mention of Naruto.

Besides them, she hasn't really met anyone worth to mention.

But now, standing in front of the school with Karin gripping the front of her shirt and fist pulled back in preparation to hit her, Sakura feels overly helpless. The fury in the red-head's face is enough to force her blood to freeze in her veins and for her heart to skip a beat.

And all that she can think is, _Another beating…_

And as the fist closes in on her, her eyes close, and she waits. Nothing happens.

She cracks her eyes open to see a slender hand with painted nails holding onto Karin's wrist. The bangles that fight for space on the other girl's wrist are a variety of colors and then, "Really, Karin, I thought you had more fire than that. Its obvious forehead here isn't a fighter. Why torment her?"

Sakura turns her attention to the newcomer but only see the back of her head and the long, golden hair that is pulled up in a high ponytail. From the way she is dressed it is easy to see that the girl has plenty of money to spend: her clothing is designer made. What brand – Sakura does not know.

"Go on, Karin, let her go." The hand fisted in her shirt loosens, tightens, and loosens again before finally releasing her.

The moment Sakura's feet touch the ground, she stumbles, and trips. She lands roughly on the ground. She stays there, unsure of what to do, but frowns when she sees a nasty glare on Karin's face. Said girl turns and leaves.

Then the blond turns around and bright azure eyes meet with her emerald. At first she thought she was looking at the female Naruto, but now, there is nothing in resemblance.

"You okay?" the girl asks and Sakura nods.

"What are you, mute?"

"No." Sakura takes the offered hand and lets the unnamed female pull her up.

She dusts off her skirt, the red and black plaid, before smoothing her shirt. She looks up when the girl asks, "So, what's your name?"

"My n-, oh, It's Sakura. Haruno, Sakura." She introduces herself.

"It fits. Pink hair – cherry blossom field." The girl laughs before saying, "Oh, by the way, I'm Ino."

Ino.

Sakura lets a small smile come onto her face.

Ino is a pleasant name. One that she is sure that she will like.

"Thanks."

Ino shrugs but says, "I'd be just like Karin if I stood by and did nothing. The little whore needs someone to deflate her ego. Might as well be me."

Sakura, to her amazement, agrees wholeheartedly.

* * *

I had to repost this and it keep Italic-sizing everything. Then I had to delete it. Repost it twice (ugggg) and repeat the process till it worked...Sometimes, I had this stupid thing.

But that's another story.

Anyway, sorry it was reposted twice.

I really am.

And thank you - the one who told me. You know who you are.

Anyway, if you get the time, review.

~CideaForever


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities. It is a bit smaller than the last, in words anyway, but longer in length.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Six**

* * *

Three days have passed since Ino rescued her.

Three days since she befriended Naruto and became Karin's enemy.

But today something is different.

Something divinely black and different.

Something dark and twisted and dangerous.

Today, as Sakura walks onto the school grounds, she can feel the tension and the fear.

She can taste it.

Smell it.

Feel it.

Today is the day when her life is turned upside-down. For today is the day she can see two people, two whom are obviously dangerous, standing in front of the school.

One with black hair…

One with blond…

And, as they turn towards her, she sees an expression in the blonde's eye.

Pity.

* * *

Another review for a drabble of a story. I bet someone knows who she has seen. But that expression: pity? What is there to pity.  
Actually, I was wondering, should I change POV - should I try it and see how it works?  
This is up for you, the REVIEWERS, to decide.  
So, if you want me to, tell me.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	7. Chapter 7

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Seven**

* * *

Darkest black, striking white, blinding green, and breathtaking pink.

An odd combination.

Different.

Sad green – the color of her eyes.

She moves with a keen knowledge of a hard life. But she looks so young. So breakable.

She is unlike anyone he has seen. Unlike anyone _any_ of them have seen.

This pink-haired girl – so unusual.

Even his ever-silent classmate with the striking ebony hair and dark eyes, the eyes of prodigy, has his attention captured.

And the feeling is shared – she's staring at them.

Staring.

Her eyes – wide and surprised.

And a hint wonder shines in them.

But not fear.

She is not afraid – intriguing.

Instead of commenting, he stuffs one bandaged hand in his pocket. He casts a glance at his partner, his friend, his enemy, his classmate, his family.

"So?"

"Not likely."

"Unfortunate."

* * *

This is for the one who wanted a different POV - for those who didn't, sorry. Anyway, here is this drabble length chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	8. Chapter 8

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Eight**

* * *

"Sakura, what is the answer?"

"It cannot be answered sir, there is not enough information. Side X and Side A do not correspond and the bisecting side AE has not marks to show that the two sides are congruent." She doesn't even look up from her work as she answers and Naruto, who is sitting next to her, groans.

A murmur of conversation goes through the class.

"Smart girl, that one."

"God, I hate her."

"Why is Sasuke-kun's friend sitting next to her?"

Sakura ignores them. She continues to scribble her notes into her notebook and occasionally looks up to see if the teacher adds any extra information that she can put down.

Nothing.

Naruto, oddly quiet for today, nudges her leg with his left and she casts a glance at him. He jerks his head in the direction of the door.

And she also notices that the class is quiet.

Her gaze moves, goes up, and stops when she spots the senior who is looking over the class. Their eyes meet.

She comes over to her.

"Here," she hands her the note in her hand and Sakura looks at it before looking at the female in front of her.

She takes it.

The student leaves and Sakura, sitting at her desk with a note folded in her hands, is more than a little confused. Naruto, leaning over her shoulder, nudges her side.

Impatient.

She unfolds the note.

And drawn in the white paper is a black rose with a line of red dripping off one petal.

* * *

Anyway, here is this drabble length chapter. I wonder who sent the picture...

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	9. Chapter 9

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Nine**

* * *

School ends – her eyes are still that sad color. Green, dull, without any thrill to light them up.

He's leaning against the chain-link fence, the silver-haired Jashin worshiper in next to him, but for once he is silent. His gaze follows her, the small girl who cannot be more than four inches over five feet.

"Who the hell is she?" he finally asks as his arms fold over his chest.

"No idea." Deidara sighs, his gaze shifting to the red-head on his other side, and he sees a curious gleam in the normally empty gaze.

"Her hair is…"

"Pink?"

"Obvious. I was thinking something along the lines of striking and unusual." Deidara rolls his eyes, leans one hip into the fence as he turns to eye his friend, before commenting, "Says the one who plays with dolls."

"You lack wit, Deidara."

"But I have taste."

* * *

Anyway, here is this drabble length chapter. I have a load of chapters coming up - I was working all weekend on them. I've been sick...Having nothing better to do, I worked on this story because it is a great deal easier.

For those who don't like multiple POV's, I'm sorry. There are a few that will be coming up - I was bored, had no idea what to do, so I swithced POV, and yeah, I got a hell lot more down than I thought I would.

Anyway, here we go.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	10. Chapter 10

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities. This one is longer AND in Sakura's POV.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Ten**

* * *

They are watching her.

That is a fact that Sakura is very aware of. She sees them some of the time, hanging in the hall or outside after school, but she can see them watching her.

Observing her.

It is…unnerving.

"Sakura-chan?" her gaze moves up to Naruto who has that concerned look on his face once again.

He smiles.

"You've been zoned out for the last few weeks." He states and she frowns.

A few…weeks?

Has it been that long? It only feels like a few hours, not even a day, but she knows that today is the end of first quarter.

But they watch her.

They watch her like a cat watches a mouse.

A hawk its prey.

Even now, the blond and a few of his friends – including the black-haired one that looks like Sasuke-kun – is nearby. They are not…open with their looks. Not really.

No one seems to notice how their attention is drawn to her.

How they watch her.

But, maybe, there is a reason for that. She has watched them a little. She has observed how people go out of their way to avoid them. To go around them. She sees how they do what they can to make sure they do not cross paths with these people.

She has seen the cafeteria go quiet when one of them walks in.

She hears the whispers.

She sees the awe in their eyes and feels the fear.

She has heard girls talking about them. Wondering when one of them will get a Red Card for the things they do.

Sakura hasn't even got a White Card. She's never late for her classes, gets all of her work turned in, and is always at school.

So it is impossible to get a Yellow Card – she doesn't skip class, she doesn't harass her classmates, or anything along those lines.

But Red Cards? What have they done?

Red Cards equal expulsion. It might be for fights, ones that warrant police interference, or it might be for some type of sexual assault.

But, with her talking to the Advanced Art teacher and handing her the papers she needs, the last thing on her mind is the ones who are interested in her. That is – until a hand lands on her forearm as she passes by one of the four-seated tables.

She turns, surprised, and her eyes meet the most astonishing shade of blue.

"Hey."

A disarming smile.

* * *

Here we go, a longer chapter, and now we have what we have here. I was wondering...should I put down whose POV it is in the beginning or is it funner to figure it out? Anyway, I really hope to get some more reviews (I'm a whore when it comes to that, lol)

LOL - Laugh out Loud (that's how my teacher has me write it in my English class. "No computer or texting talk" he says)

And thank you wonderful reviewer who told me I reposted this twice! (Ah, I forgot to copy your name to put it here but you know who you are)

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	11. Chapter 11

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Eleven**

* * *

She's shy.

Sasori leans back in his seat, watching his partner interact with the odd girl, and is slightly amused when her checks flush when he makes a comment on her hair. She seems…uneasy.

Rightly so.

But, by now, the entire class is watching. None of them are sure what to do.

He can even assume what they think. '_What are they doing_?' '_Who is she?_'

Instead of breaking it up, letting her get to doing whatever she was doing, he leans in and traps her wrist in his hand as she goes to pull away. Her skin is soft.

She's startled.

His thumb rubs the inside of her wrist.

"Tell me…do you like art?"

* * *

Well, damn, went from a longish chapter to a very short chapter. What the hell happened?

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	12. Chapter 12

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twelve**

* * *

"I can't believe that happened, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's overly loud voice causes her to fidget in her seat and Sakura, already uneasy with the ways things are turning out, casts a glare at her blond friend.

The student body is still bristled about the odd scene in the art room three days ago. She still does not know what to think. If anything, she is unsettled that they would boldly engage with her.

And the red-head, he asked if she liked art.

She hadn't answered, just stared at where his hand held onto her, and how his thumb left a warm imprint on the skin of her wrist. When she met his gaze, rust with a tint of gray, there wasn't a hint of emotion in those eyes.

But the other one, the long-haired blond with blue eyes, his smile was disarming. And he called her hair pretty.

"Sakura-chan?" her gaze returns to Naruto as she replies, "Hai?"

"I asked if either one of them has approached you since then." She sighs, eyeing the food on her tray with little interest, before saying, "No, Naruto, they haven't."

He seems relieved about that.

But his gaze hardens as his attention is captured by something behind her.

So she turns.

It's the blond again – but he's with the one with white hair. Neither of them pays much attention to Naruto's look, but both are focused on her.

Naruto, as if on instinct, pulls her into his side. His side is warm, comforting, but she sees the way the other blond cocks his head to the side. A smirk plays on his lips.

He says something to the white-haired man.

They laugh.

"Damn assholes." Naruto growls and Sakura, confused, says nothing.

Instead, she turns her attention onto her tray.

_Why…are they so…interested in me?_

By the end of the day she has no answers.

* * *

...Do I really need to put something here? Seriously? *sigh*

Might as well.

Here is another chapter by yours truly. If you like this story and haven't read, or currently are not reading, my other works...then please do. It'll give you more to do.

And It will give me more reviews which makes me a happier woman.

So, yeah...

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	13. Chapter 13

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Thirteen**

* * *

Two days pass.

It's a Saturday and, for once, the sky has no threats of raining. She takes the time to stroll through the parts of Konoha, to relax as the wind dances around her, and to just ease up.

It is close to fall. The colors are changing from vibrant greens to glowing amber and red. In this bright place, Sakura's dark clothing and solemn expression sticks out.

She has found that the swing is the best place to be. It distracts her from the stinging pain of her check.

From the blurred anger of her mother and the disappointment of her father.

"Don't you ever smile, hmm?" her gaze shoots up, sees that blond male standing a few feet from her with one arm propped at his hip and the other hanging at his side.

He looks slightly alarmed before closing the distance between them. He looks her over, eyes lingering on the red skin of her face, before he sighs.

He plops down on the swing next to her.

Neither speaks.

"You're the one who…" she pauses, unsure of what to say, but he says, "I have a name, you know?"

She looks over at him, sees that his gaze is directed at the sky. "You never introduced yourself."

"Neither did you, hmm." His gaze turns to her.

"Haruno, Sakura." His head tilts to the side. "Deidara."

"Thank you…for the picture…Deidara-san."

He snorts, "You need to also thank Sasori-no-Dana. He colored it in after I drew it, hmm."

"Then I will."

She smiles.

* * *

I have to say, this chapter has such a pretty image in my mind. I love it. Dei-kun is being...nice...and not trying to beat the crap out of someone...not that he did...ah, lets forget that I said that. Anyway, I'd love to hear what everyone has to say about this. It'd make me soooo happy.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	14. Chapter 14

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Fourteen**

* * *

Finding the chance to thank him is harder than speaking for Hinata. He and Deidara are always surrounded by their group, laughing and talking, and she always looses heart. It was a week ago when she and Deidara had that conversation. She had said she would thank him, thank Sasori, but every time she thought she could do it…it turned out she couldn't even get up.

But isn't that a normal reaction for a girl when it comes to talking to the opposite sex? Especially if the opposite is attractive?

And, from time to time, she will catch one of them watching her.

At this moment, in lunch, they are not. They're across the cafeteria, sitting at their table, and everyone is avoiding them like usual. The black-haired guy, and the one with a blue tint to this skin, is there along with the guy with the silver-white hair and lavender eyes.

"Sakura-chan, you're doing it again." Naruto's voice cuts through to her and she turns her attention to him with a hint of a smile.

"Gomen, Naruto." She replies and, for a moment, it looks as if he isn't going to say anything but he sighs and comments, "Something has you wound up. What is it?"

She tells him.

He frowns. "You want to thank him, them, for a picture?"

"You saw it. It was done so well. I already thanked the one who drew it…" she trails off and Naruto groans.

"You do realize that they're, like, the worst group in the entire school to get dragged into, don't you?" he asks her.

"It's not like I'm going to be with them. I just want to thank him for the picture." She says defensively.

"Then thank him, forehead." Ino's voice cuts in from behind as she approaches with the timid Hinata Hyuga at her side.

"It's…not that easy." She admits and Ino rolls her eyes.

"Of course it is. Just get up, walk over there, and thank him. That simple." Ino plops herself down on the empty seat next to her and Hinata takes Ino's other side.

"I have to agree with Ino, Sakura-chan. I might not like the idea of you near them, but you have been out of sorts over this for…how long?" Naruto puts in as Hinata nods her head in agreement.

Sakura worries her lower lip, glances over at the five males in their senior year, before saying, "Well, if it's that easy, why don't you do it?"

"Ah, because he didn't give the picture to me?" Ino supplies and Sakura groans.

She's right about that.

"Y-you'll be fine, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata casts a shy smile at her and Sakura sighs as she says, "I guess I'll have to do it sooner or later…"

"Why not sooner?"

"Shut it, pig." Sakura stands, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder, and looks over at Ino.

"Go on, Sakura! Just march up to him and thank him. _Then_ you can run away."

She isn't sure if Ino is trying to help or make it worse, but, she finally decides, she turns and makes her way across the cafeteria. She eases between the tables, between the people, and she notices that Deidara is watching her now.

And she nearly falters.

But Sasori is also watching. He seems curious, if that is what she wants to call it, but he also looks a bit confused.

The other three have also turned their attention to her and, as she stops in front of the group, she notices that a lot of people have gotten quiet.

"Sakura-san," Deidara greets her as he leans back against the table.

"Deidara…" she trails off, nervous, before eyeing the four others.

**_Come on, Sakura! Just _****say _it already!_**

Her gaze settles on Sasori as someone bumps into her. She staggers, arms wrap around her middle, and one settles along the side of her breast.

She goes still.

"Tobi…" Deidara groans, dropping his head in his hands.

"Gomen, Deidara-sempai! Tobi just stumbled into the pretty lady!" Sakura's hands curl into tight fists, shaking slightly, and her bangs cover her eyes…

"Tobi, you idiot! Let her go, hmm!"

Her teeth clench…

"Tobi is a good boy, sempai!"

Her nails bite into the flesh of her palm.

"Tobi, you moron, can't you fucking see where you damn hand is at?"

She twists, anger fueling her movement.

"Pervert!"

Her fist collides with the bottom of his jaw, snapping his head back, and she carries through with the swing. The man named 'Tobi' flies off the floor, over the table, and over his shocked friends. He collides with the stone wall behind him, leaving it cracked when he hits the ground, and Sakura, red-faced, folds her arms over her chest as her face, from ear to finger, turns an amazing shade of red.

* * *

Holy shit! Tobi flies! (ROTFLMFAO)

Sakura, it appears, is still very strong...but what does it mean? And how will everyone else react to it?

You need another chapter to find out...one that is soon to come out...I just don't feel like posting anymore. I'm tired.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	15. Chapter 15

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Fifteen**

* * *

_Fragile his ass!_

A slip of a girl just sent Deidara's freaking _puppy_ through the air and into a fucking wall! There is no way that he, Hidan, can consider that fragile! It ain't fucking happening!

He can only stand there, off to the side, with his jaw wide open in shock while the others pull themselves off the floor. They had to throw themselves, or dunk, to avoid the Tobi-cannon that was bound to hit them.

Because the dumbass had, unknowingly, fondled a pink-haired girl who came over here for some reason but, of course, the idiot got in the way of them finding out.

And now she looks ready to bolt.

"It ain't like you have anything to get worried over, girl. You don't have anything there to fondle anyway." He bites out as he wipes the dust off himself.

It catches her attention and her eyes, shining with her embarrassment and anger, seem to get a bit brighter before dulling. Deidara, on the other hand, whacks him over the head as he snaps, "You don't have to be an ass, Hidan! Hell, that had to be the funniest thing I've seen all week!"

"D-D-Deidara-s-san," she stammers, face beat-red and getting redder each passing second, and Hidan can see that something is bothering her.

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to thank you and S-S-Sasori-san for the, uh, p-picture…" she shifts, ridged and bouncing, and Hidan wonders if that bouncing might be her shaking…

"T-Tobi is a g-g-g-g-g-good boy…" all eyes turn to Tobi who is, at this very moment, stumbling over to them and, as he collapses, he falls right into the girl who had injured him.

And the childish bastard hugs her.

_"Forgive Tobi for whatever Tobi did!"_

* * *

Okay, I said I was done...but I really HATE even numbers...and I had an even amount of chapters and it was really pissing me off. I need to make sure the others are not even numbered as well...

And **XxAnimeLuvRxX**(did I spell that right?): You are an angel. Really. You review nearly every chapter (expect for today - I read your review) and I don't mind. Thank you for being a dear, LuvR-san. I am so happy about that!

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	16. Chapter 16

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Sixteen**

* * *

Personalities.

The looks on all of their faces: shocked, amused, disgusted, horrified, blank…

Each has a different look on their face that shows a different personality. The one who has his arms around her waist, with his face buried against her stomach, spewing out gibberish like there is no tomorrow.

The silver-haired one, the one who is Hidan, looks infuriated.

Deidara has his face buried in his hands.

Sasori is just staring. She would guess he does not know what to say.

The black-haired one, the Uchiha, the one she saw the with Deidara that one day in front of the school, has this blank look on his face before sighing.

"Tobi." The voice comes from behind her and she can hear the exasperation in his voice.

"What have you done _this_ time?"

* * *

Well, here is another short chapter/scene thingy. I hope you all like this one. Not much happens, I know that.

Oh, for those who might be interested in reading one of my 'non-fanfiction' works, go to  
I have a profile on there, also Cidean (easy to find me, ne?)  
I just put down the first chapter to Nightshade on there and, well - you all seem to like my Fanfiction so I thought you might like that as well.

Anyway, I hope you all take the time to check it out.

I look forward to the swarm of reviews that is sure to come

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	17. Chapter 17

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Seventeen**

* * *

Sunset and nightfall – they are the same thing, are they not? For Sakura, to be sitting under a large tree in her backyard, her gaze focuses on the moon that hovers so clearly above. She sits there, the grass cool against the back of her legs, and sighs.

The Akatsuki – who are they really? That is a question that needs an honest answer.

People fear them. Others avoid them like they are the plague. Yet, with her few experiences with them she can say that they are alright. Rough around the edges, most certainty. She cannot deny that.

Sweet in their own way – Tobi is, she knows that. Deidara and Sasori, they express their emotions in their art. She already has a few drawings from them both.

She sees Deidara after school from time to time – he's usually with Sasori or Itachi…or, if fortune and karma is feeling cruel, Tobi will be there.

"Sakura," the pink-haired female turns, eyes landing on her mother, and she replies, "Hai?"

"Come inside before you catch your death."

Catch her death? That, she fears, is too late to avoid. For, if rumors are correct, she has already sunk too far to be saved.

The Akatsuki…

The pink-haired female rises to her feet and enters her home with little thought to her robotic-like emotions. Her mind plays over the events since the first day. She recalls each meeting with the various Akatsuki that she has met to this point. From what Naruto said – there are others she has yet to meet. He also verbalized his desire for her to keep her distance from them. One already ruined his friend's life, Sasuke.

Itachi and Sasuke…it is hard for her to believe that they are related. Both are calm and quiet, both are antisocial, but the way they display themselves is different in many ways.

Itachi: he is quiet, thoughtful, and balanced.

Sasuke, the younger brother: He is moody, temperamental, and ready to burst from the seams.

And now she can only ask herself this: _What happened?_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	18. Chapter 18

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Eighteen**

* * *

The answer to her question had a bit of light shed on it sooner than she thought it would.

It came three days later as she and Naruto were walking to school. They were going to pick up Sasuke from his house, something Naruto always does she learned. And, as they came upon the mansion, Sasuke came storming out of the house.

His brother was right behind them.

He and Sasuke were arguing over something. Something about the family and how Itachi is a 'back stabber'.

Naruto stiffened up imminently. He slowed even as they came across the two.

Itachi's hair was down, unbound, and it flowed around him. Sasuke's did not stick up in the back like it normally would and, as he stood there shaking, she could see the rage in his eyes.

"You were supposed to support us, you bastard! Yet your turned your back on us, your _family_." She has never heard so much emotion in the younger Uchiha's voice till then.

Itachi remained impassive. He stood before his brother, calm and composed, and she is sure that fueled Sasuke's anger even more.

Then Itachi saw them and he said, "Brother, your making a scene."

Sasuke turned, eyes wide. Then his face settled into a mask, impassive, and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

It wasn't till later, when she and Naruto were alone, that she learned that the family inheritance was is Itachi's but, oddly enough, he sided with the Akatsuki. Naruto explained further that the rivalry between the two brothers started when Sasuke was nine, six years ago.

And now, as she sits in class, she can only think of the different conversations she has heard about this infamous group. She knows a little about them now, nothing good, but she pushes it to the back of her mind.

She turns her attention to the board, taking in all the information on the board when the teacher calls on her. She turns her gaze to him and frowns.

"Hai, sensei?"

"I need you to run an errand for me." He hands her the papers and tells her the room.

She nods, stands, and exits the class without a backward glance.

She makes her way to the Senior side of the building, to the second floor, to the chemistry room. She knocks on the door, waits, and the door slowly opens.

"Yes?"

"I'm running errands, sir." She shows him the pass and the papers.

He lets her in, takes the papers, and looks through them. He then frowns.

And then she sees him.

Itachi.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	19. Chapter 19

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Nineteen**

* * *

Black and green, calm and frantic…

Two personalities, two expressions, two outlooks to life…

Her heart pounds in her chest, seeing him now after thinking of his and Sasuke's relationship. Her palms are clammy, heat rises to her checks as she turns to the teacher.

She can see a few others: the one with the blue hint to his skin and Sasori. They're all staring at her again. She can feel their gazes burning into her back.

_Calm, Sakura. Calm down…_she brushes a strand of pink behind her ear, a smile turning her lips up as she answers the questions the teacher throws at her.

"Sensei," the deep drone of a voice rumbles behind her.

"Hai, Uchiha-san?" the teacher's gaze only glances up for a fraction of a second.

She can hear him talking but no words reach her ears. She can feel the heat of him, the heat of Uchiha Itachi, against her back. Feel it through the fabric of her hoodie.

She stands there, awkward and uncertain – unable to leave unless the teacher dismisses her.

"Haruno-san?" a warm hand on her wrist captures her attention.

She looks up at the owner, into onyx eyes.

"H-hai?"

Itachi tilts his head towards the door, "I'll escort you back to your class."

His hand cups her elbows, hardly there.

He leads her into the hall.

"Uchiha-san," she pauses.

She can feel Itachi's gaze on her again, pondering.

He doesn't answer, calm and quiet. That is his way, she realizes. His silence is thoughtful, a step ahead of those around him…

…so unlike Sasuke.

"You and your brother…don't…get along…do you?" she looks at her feet, at the black boots that stare back up at her.

She fears he will not answer as they descend to the next floor.

"No…we do not." The answer is calm, quiet, and gives nothing away to the thoughts that are in him.

She doesn't press the issue.

They pause outside her classroom door, stand there.

She goes to enter when his hand lands on her shoulder. "Haruno-san,"

She turns to him…

"Thank you."

She turns and leaves but the rest of the message lies in the depths of her mind.

_For being Sasuke's friend…_

* * *

Happy X-mas, everyone! December 25, 2010. This is a little present to my readers and reviewers! I'm hoping I can get a few others up today as well but we'll all see. I hope everyone is having a great holiday and I hope everyone is having an even better day.

Thank you for reading.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	20. Chapter 20

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty**

* * *

Class starts, another day and another hour. She can see the students running laps around the gym, girls wearing absurdly short shorts and getting away with it only because it _is_ gym. Ino is next to her, jogging along at her side and talking about boys.

Sakura doesn't pay much attention to what is being said.

Ino is boy crazy. She likes to admire them. But her next question catches her off guard.

"What?"

"Which one do you like more? Itachi, Deidara, or Sasori?" and how does she expect her to answer a question like that? They are all…older than her. Even if she did like them, her parents would never approve. Kill them, and her, would most likely happen first.

"Well?" she knows she will have to answer her friend, or she will never drop this.

"I…don't know." She answers truthfully and Ino snorts. "You can't like them all the same. That is as much an insult as slapping them."

The finish their laps and drop onto the bleachers to watch the rest of the class. "Okay, how about this, what do you like most about each of them?"

That is easier to answer. Sakura pauses, one finger resting on her lip in thought, and she finally answers, "Well, I'll start with Itachi-san. He's polite and nice. He's not a jerk and he comes off as a quiet, and gentle, person. Deidara, on the other hand, is about as explosive as his art. He gets mad easily to. I don't really like that part that much; his temper reminds me of my dad…"

Ino is grinning, eyes bright. "And Sasori?"

"He is…a mix of both Itachi _and_ Deidara. He is polite and quiet but can get rude if the time calls for it. And if mad, he is a person to avoid. I have to admit…they're all cute."

"Cute, as if. Hot is a better word. Smoking, drooling hot…" Ino grins, and Sakura shakes her head.

"Well…I guess you are right." Ino squeals, one arm dropping across her and pulling her to her side as she snuggles the girl to her side before asking, "And what about Tobi?"

"Do I have to answer that?" the blush is already creeping to her face, her arms folding across her chest in remembrance that he as good as grouped her breast in front of the entire school. Ino only laughs, pats her shoulder, and says, "Not now, you don't. But I'll ask again one of these days."

Sakura groans, fearing that answer.

"I'll answer it…he's, uh…childish. Very childish. He is random, speaks what he thinks, and has not understanding of personal space. He's cute…but he really doesn't know what personal space is." Ino nods, understanding what her friend is speaking of.

"Well, it could have been worse."

"How's that?"

"It could have been Kisame or Zetsu…or Kakuzu…"

"What?"

Ino sighs, looking away as she says, "Never mind."

* * *

Another short chapter - but not as short as some of the others. Sakura is strong...but she just doesn't show it.

Thank you for reading.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	21. Chapter 21

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-One**

* * *

The days slowly passed, one dragging into the next. Sakura found her thoughts overrun with the mystery that serves as the Akatsuki. Bound around the desire to know more, to understand.

She wasn't expecting the letter on Monday. She wasn't expecting it to be signed, signed with a large cursive P on the end. The handwriting is much neater than any girls' she has ever seen.

Neater than hers.

She had not expected to find a classroom empty of students – minus ten.

She had not expected a certain blond to clamp his arm around her shoulder.

She had not expected to see a certain red-head to nod to her, a ghost of a smile mirroring an elder Uchiha's own quirked lips.

She had expected Tobi to slam into her, arms wrapping around her. She did not welcome it, but she expected it.

Now she sits before a man, a man with odd eyes and piercings covering his face. He is intimidating but his expression radiates calm and power. She takes it he holds the most authority in this group.

"Haruno, Sakura – new student. It seems you have caught my subordinates' attention. And now you have caught mine." He smirks.

Tobi, arms still strapped around her, buries his masked face against the juncture of neck and shoulder with a happy squeal.

"It would seem so."

He eyes gleam with the hint of a challenge.

"Tell me, Haruno-san, what would you think of…_connecting_ with us?"

* * *

Here is the new chapter - hopefully none of you screamed when you saw it updated and scared your family (I've had many tell me it has happened. It always makes me feel warm inside...if not a bit guilty...) badly. I tend to update by dates (as in...the ones that have not been updated the longest go first.), so, yeah, it keeps everything going in a smooth, orderly way...and I _like _order.

Thank you for reading.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	22. Chapter 22

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-Two**

* * *

What does she think of…_connecting_…with them?

Sakura cocks her head to the side, her eyes clouding in thought.

She smiles.

"What is your definition of connect?" one pierced brow raises in question and she goes on to elaborate, "My definition of connect may be different from yours. I am simply asking what your definition is so I know what you are inquiring. Is that too much to ask?"

He smirks. "Not at all, Haruno-san, I understand perfectly. When I say connect, I think of it with two meanings: linking and, eventually, bonding."

Mentally, Sakura goes over what he is saying. Linking them, per say, and then bonding would be…

"So you are generally asking that I…come closer in order to form a more _personal_ relationship?" he leans back, arms folding over his chest, "That is one way to look at it."

Sakura leans forward, elbows propped on knees, "But how am I to connect with complete strangers?"

* * *

This is the next installment. Short, sweet, and right to the point. I wonder, how is their 'leader' going to go about this? And what does our next chapter hold?

Thank you for reading.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	23. Jan 28, 2011

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-Three**

* * *

The answer to her question came that weekend on Saturday morning. Her mom and dad were already at work. Sakura was wandering the house in a loose shirt and her underwear, not really caring since it is only seven. She usually gets up at nine on the weekends.

So, it was beyond unexpected when her front door flew open and a group of people filed into her front room where she, Sakura Haruno in her Underwear Glory, was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of ice cream and pop tarts.

Eleven people…

Her…

Ice cream…

Underwear…

Pop tarts…

Front room…

Equals the world's most awkward silence…

"Um, hi?"

* * *

Yep, an extra short chapter but an awkward one. I'd be red in the face and bolting upstairs.

I'd like to say - I love when people comment (even if it is telling me these chapters need to be longer). I agree, they _should _be longer...but then it wouldn't be a drabble, would it? I read every review and some I will comment on here. Honestly, I was thinking of making this one longer but it would have ruined the awkwardness. And the shock you, my readers and reviewers, are in.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.

Also - please read my Inuyasha story that I have just started. It would help. I'm nervous about it. Naruto I am familar with. Vampire Knight I am somewhat familiar with. Inuyasha...hello rocket science.

Please and thank you.

Thank you for reading.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	24. February 07, 2011

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-Four**

* * *

She screamed.

Threw a few pillows at her house invaders…

…and sprinted to her room where she preceded to slam her door, lock it, and dive into the closet to look for something to wear. All the while, she curses. Her cheeks, flaming red, match the rest of her skin in her embarrassment.

"So not cool! So, so, _so not cool!" _She can't think of a time when she has been this embarrassed.

She hops about her room, trying to tug on a pair of faded jeans that are torn at the knees. She curses up a storm.

"Don't they know how to knock?" she snarls as she grabs her red hoodie out of her closet, pulling it on with a bit of trouble.

She tackles her hair with a hairbrush, pulling at the knocks with gritted teeth. She nearly screams in a fit of rage when someone knocks on her door, but resists. "Sakura-san?"

A woman.

She cracks the door open, spotting blue hair pulled up into an elegant bun. She lets the woman in, still red in the face.

"Uh, hi, Konan-san…" she watches as Konan reaches out, grasping the handle of the brush stuck in her hair. One perfect blue eyebrow raises, a light smile on her lips.

Konan sighs, pushes her to sit on the edge of her bed, and untangles her hairbrush. Then she brushes her hair, muttering the whole time.

"You should get your hair layered. Or cut, it would make it easier to deal with." The woman suggests as she sets the brush down.

Sakura feels the edges of her hair, the ends that are in need of a trimming. Her hair has grown out, no longer reaching her chin but not nearly as long as it was when she was a child. She nods to herself, agreeing with the woman sitting next to her.

"Thanks," Konan only raises a brow as she stands, motioning for her to follow.

And they make their way downstairs, looking at the men sitting around in her front room. Sakura sits in her place, the only one that wasn't taken when they came in, and they are all quiet. Konan sits on the arm of the recliner that Pein is sitting in.

For a moment no one says a word.

"I believe it is time we get to know each other a bit better, Sakura-san." Pein's voice is clear but she can see that he isn't looking her directly in the eye. And the slight color to his cheeks, and all the other males, causes her to sigh.

They're shyer about it then she is.

Which is saying something because they're guys and some of the most feared in her school.

How odd.

Men – how typical.

* * *

I have learned that someone really doesn't like my story - and I want to say thank you to that person! So honest, it warms my heart. It wasn't a 'You suck and yada yada yada' type of thing, no it was polite. They were NICE about it. I couldn't be happier. Again, thank you. You might be reading this, whoever you are, because you read all the way up till the last chapter. Thanks for being honest.

And to the readers who like this story - here is yet another small but longer than last chapter! And it seems she got a little time with Konan...over hair. *sighs*

I have been out of school for a week and it gives me plenty of time to write.

I hope you all enjoyed.

Thank you for reading.

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	25. March 09, 2011

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-Five**

* * *

The Akatsuki's idea of 'knowing more' is strange.

Sakura never thought she would be strapped into safety gear, visor over her eyes, standing in the forest with her back to a tree. Nor did she think she would ever have a paintball gun in her hands.

It didn't take long to learn how to aim and shoot – not after Hidan shot her in the rear. She got his face for that. And Deidara laughed, seeing it all first hand. Itachi got him in the back.

As of right now, she has a mark on her rear, one on her thigh, another on her left shoulder, and one on her side. All of them sting. They hurt, that's for sure. She wouldn't be surprised if they bruise.

She shifts, boots surprisingly comfortable on her feet.

She pulls the gun up to her chest, pauses to take a deep breath, before lunging out of hiding. She pulls the trigger, managing to hit Tobi twice before rolling to hiding behind another tree. A blast hits the spot next to her head and she rolls farther away, into the underbrush.

She drags in a breath, determined to show them that she's strong enough to handle a game.

She scoots farther back, ears strained for sound. She sneaks out, moving farther into the forest. She can hear gunshots ringing out on all sides of her. Loud, dizzy, and partly scary – she feels like she is in a real battle. Then again, for the Akatsuki, this might be a battle for winning slot. Or for who has the least amount of pain on them.

On the top would be Itachi, Pein, and Sasori. They hardly stay still, swearing, firing, dunking, and vanishing. They are like ghosts. Impossible to target – for her anyway.

Even now, as she slowly creeps farther in, the gunshots lessen. In confusion, she turns. Eyes widen.

With the barrel of a gun to her forehead, Pein smirks.

"Never forget to check your back, Haruno-san."

A life-lesson, some would say.

* * *

Slightly longer than some, shorter than others. I'm going to try to get them more connected. Some of them feel like fillers to me, now that I look them over. Anyway, the Akatsuki's idea of fun - blast each other with paintballs! I'd really hate to be against them. At least Hidan got hit in the face for getting her ass. Gotta love the man, though! :D

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	26. April 05, 2011

**Note from Author**: Here is another chapter for Clashing Personalities.

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-Six**

* * *

Sitting around her house, the Akatsuki teens and Sakura all lounge on her sofa. Some sit on the floor, others explore her house. Pein and Konan are in the background talking, their foreheads almost touching. Itachi is reading…her mother's medical journal. Kisame, is he cleaning the aquarium? She shakes her head, turning to see Deidara and Sasori shifting through her art books and sketch pads. She must admit, sitting here is fun as long as she can watch them go about their business. They all seem to be overly curious about her home, even Tobi.

"How's the rear, princess?" Hidan plops down on the couch next to her, rubbing the side of his face. It would seem he's a bit more bruised, but she only grins when she catches the look Konan throws his way. Turns out, shooting a female in the rear is a big no-no when it comes to the blue-haired woman, and there will be prices to pay. Big ones.

Kakuzu wonders in, a book in hand. She catches a glance at the cover, _Seven Steps to Better Savings_

She grins, mentally laughing at the masked man. She knew some things were off, but this just makes it all the better. Better be prepared than not, though. That's what her parent's always say.

And thinking of her parents, she's sure that their car just pulled in.

And before she can even warn the Akatsuki, the door opens. He dad stops in mid-step, his brows furrowing as he looks at all the men in the front room.

"What the _hell_ is this about?"

* * *

Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy birthday dear CideanForever, happy birthday to me!  
LOL - hello my fellow readers and writers. Today is a speical treat. I have decided to update one of the stories, maybe two, because I am just that nice. I hope you all enjoy this little part of the drabble. What will happen next?

Please Review.

~CideanForever


	27. May 26, 2011

**Note from Author**: It has been _forever_! I haven't updated in so long. For that I'm sorry. Today was the last day of school and summer is starting...with rainy weather and storm clouds. Brilliant, no? Well, I hope to get much more finished, even a few stories, by the time school starts. I'd like to get a few new projects going. Hope you enjoy!

**Rating: **G (as in General)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-Seven**

* * *

An awkward silence ensures.

Sakura, still sitting on the couch with Hidan at her side, freezes as her dad gives her a stern glare. Her mother, standing behind her father, raises a brow. Then a slow smile crosses her face. Sakura isn't sure if she should be relieved or run the other direction pleading for mercy. You can never tell with this woman. Ever.

However, Pein takes control of the situation. "Hello, Mr. Haruno. I'm Pein, this is Konan. I'd introduce the others, but, as you can see, there are many here."

The two men shake hands, her father dumbfounded by the politeness. Pein has a faint hint of a smile on his face, acting in order to calm her once furious father. Sakura is nearly as shocked as the others.

Mrs. Haruno surges forward, shoves her husband out of the way as she grasps Pein's hands in her own as she says, "It's a pleasure to meet you! If I knew we'd have company today, I would have stayed home to make dinner and desert! Sakura, dear, get the groceries!"

Deidara heads out after Sakura, Sasori behind him. The boys don't say anything for a moment, both rather silent as they follow the pink-haired female walking ahead of them. Their jaws drop when they round the car to look into the trunk. Deidara turns to look at her, gestures at the trunk. Sasori, as if translating, inquires, "How are we going to _unload_ this?"

Looking into the trunk, Sakura groans. Box upon box, with bags stuffed in random crannies, waits for her to assist the act of '_flushing'_ out the trunk. She turns to look at the males standing next to her, a tentive smile in answer. "Very carefully."

Box by box they bring everything inside. The others even come out to help after the trio returns to get more out of the trunk. They drop the stuff in the kitchen, the mom puts it up. The father sits on the couch eating potato chips. Zetsu…stands outside next to a tree.

Soon the entire house is filled with food and the scent of baking. Her mom, humming as she works, extracts small talk from the boys as they pass through the kitchen. The father has fallen asleep on the couch, drooling and oblivious to the world.

Making her way upstairs, with the others following, Tobi demands, "Next time we go to _our_ house!"


	28. July 03, 2011

**Note from Author**: Hello, my dear readers! I am back, with a short but funny (to me) drabble for this story. Honestly, this chapter made me giggle after I reread it to myself. Gotta love dad.

**Rating: **M (and why, you shall see)

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-Eight**

* * *

_Sweet Mother of Mercy, if there's a god, I beg of you to beg Him to have pity on me._

Sakura buries her face in her hands, mortified at the conversation her dad's having with the boys, and one girl, as they prepare to leave. Deidara, standing at her side, shifts. Tobi pats her shoulder.

"And _never_ forget to wear a condom. Sakura's a good example what happens when you _don't_." a low whimper escapes the pink-haired girl as Konan excuses herself, quickly making her way outside as Hidan snaps, "You don't need a fucking condom for safe sex! You make sure – "

"God, you bastard, we _don't_ want to hear this!" Kisame explodes, purple-faced as he clamps his hands over Sakura's ears. She isn't sure if he's embarrassed or angry. Maybe both, but he's blue so it's hard to tell.

"I second that." Sasori comments, eyes closed. A crease against the otherwise smooth skin of his forehead tells everyone what they want to know. He's uncomfortable.

And an uncomfortable Sasori isn't a pleasant Sasori.


	29. July 19, 2011

**Note from Author**: Here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than the last chapter, but the rating has dropped back down. For those who enjoyed the last chapter, I'm glad.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Twenty-Nine**

* * *

Dawn comes with a vengeance. Lying in bed, Sakura can only listen to the light whistle of the wind against her window. One arm drapes over her eyes, her checks flushed crimson. Pink tresses stick to her forehead, damp despite the cooling warmth flooding the room. The blankets curl around her thin frame, the pillow plump under her head. White against her heated skin, a hint to why she's staying home today of all days.

"Sakura?" her mom eases into the room, eyes filled with concern.

And to think she never got along with them unless she was sick. What kind of daughter is she? A horrid one, if she has any say in it. One that does nothing but disappoint.

"M-mama?" turning over, the blanket rolling down to show her exposed shoulders. The chest wrap around her torso the only cloth covering her from sight, her mom wipes her brow.

"You'll be okay, you'll see. Tomorrow, you'll be up and bounding around again." Tucked back in bed, the older woman leaves. The door soundlessly clicks shut, leaving Sakura to stay in the room on her own.

Sundown hits many hours later, the house falling to shadow. Her window creaks open, a jeaned leg throwing itself over the ledge. That leg is followed by a body.

"Hey there, kiddo." Kisame plops down on the edge of her bed, pulling the blankets up to encase her. She blinks in surprise, not sure to why he's here in the first place. A moment later, Itachi's at her side with a small box.

Pulling out a bottle, he unscrews the cap. Kisame helps her up, keeping the blanket around her should as he does so. The liquid touches her tongue a moment later, bitter and cold. Moments after, her eyes begin to droop shut.

"Drugs?"

"Medicine. Get better."


	30. July 31, 2011

**Note from Author**: I just got this image out of nowhere! Frankly, I'm thinking about school right now. So maybe that had a bit to do with it...but, alas, here is another chapter at one in the morning (well, one-thirty) for you all to enjoy!

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Thirty  
**

* * *

School starts again. For Sakura, class is boring. Without a certain group of the most unlikely friends, things are a bit dull. Sure, she loves her other friends – Naruto's random, Ino's a total gossip, Hinata is as cute as can be with her shy stammering tendencies, Sasuke's the useable emo asshole, and Shikamaru is the same-old lazy genius. And the others are great as well.

But they don't bring the excitement of the Akatsuki.

In front of her, the teacher is droning on about sexual reproduction. It brings back the memory of what her father had been talking about with Hidan and their argument about safe sex. She's glad that the others interrupted what Hidan was about to say. She still goes red when she thinks about it.

So maybe what she's doing right now is normal.

Drawing in her notebook, her chin propped up on one hand.

And on the white page a picture comes to life, doodles filling in space and creating form.

A picture of all the Akatsuki, and her standing in the middle, holding hands with a giant cupcake and splatters of paint in the background. It brings a smile to her face.

For such guys with rough reputations, they rather soft.

You only have to get use to them to see it.


	31. August 29, 2011

**Note from Author**: I just had to do this! The image came into my mind one day, and I nearly died from laughter! I couldn't stop! I hope you all like it as much as I do.

**Rating: **T

* * *

**Clashing Personalities**

**Thirty-One  
**

* * *

Softies are often perverts. Deidara and Sasori abducted her right after school. In fact, they marched up to her small group of friends, smiled, and said they were kidnapping her. Then they told them to have a good day. And dropped that they shouldn't do anything they, the Akatsuki, would do. Naruto gave them a blank, confused stare. Sasuke flipped them off. Shikamaru said, and she quotes, "'How bothersome'". She's not sure if she should be insulted or laugh.

And that leads to where they are now – her dressed in a Playboy Bunny costume and hidden inside a fucking box. She's being carried – the box is, anyway. She's not all that sure what's going on. She only knows this is going to turn out in a way she doesn't want it to turn out. It always goes this way.

At least her dad can't see her wearing the skin-tight black and white outfit with a puffy tail and long, flopping ears. He'd say she looks like a sex-toy. Or a hooker. Either one, really. But her dad's odd and says the most random things.

_What are they planning to do with me?_ The question pops up so damn quickly, it startles her.

She doesn't know how long she sits in the box, but she's relieved when they stop moving. She can hear a commotion outside her confines. Someone raps the side of her box and says, "Listen, after the song finishes – You will jump out. Think of a surprise model. We will so owe you after this!"

She's sitting in there a while longer, than moving again. The inside of the box is now cold, and she can feel it getting lifted. The announcements are hard to hear now, but she ignores it. Then the music starts. She adjusts, crouching in heels. When it stops, she bursts upward. She can hear shocked voices, but she does as she was instructed. Her arms go up, she turns, and she smiles.

Right in front of her is Itachi, and he's beat red.

She notices how he's staring.

She can see the banners – _Happy Birthday Itachi!_

She struts up to him. She might as well enjoy this.

Stepping down from the table is easy enough. Sitting on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, is a bit harder in heels. Nose-to-nose, she stares into his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Itachi-_kun_."

And she promptly kisses him.


	32. June 1, 2012

Rating: T

AN: Nothing much to say here other than...FORGIVE ME

**0**  
**00**  
**000**  
**00**  
**0**

She had expected many different things.

Sasori and Deidara getting murdered were at the top of the list, followed by Itachi just getting up and leaving without a word.

She didn't expect him to kiss her back. At all.

Nor did she expect his hands to be so warm at the small of her back or Hidan's outraged yell that went something along the lines of 'You Bastard! The Cake is a Lie!'

Itachi flipped him off and promptly set about to enjoy his birthday gift.

Boys, they can't seem to keep their hands in appropriate places.

She never thought Itachi to be one of the perverts.

But he has such nice hands.

**0**  
**00**  
**000**

It has been so long since I updated this! I'm working to get back into this. I've missed writing and reading all of your reviews. I still hope everyone is waiting to continue reading this and haven't given up hope yet.

One of my readers pointed out that Itachi gets a lot of room - the next chapter changes things up. Trust me, it's awesome.

Leave me reviews, lovelies!


	33. June 1, 2012, 2

Rating: T

AN: A new installment...two in one day!

**0**  
**00**  
**000**  
**00**  
**0**

Rage. It was the best way to describe the actions of the feared Akatsuki.

Or an overly curious Zetsu who just happened to be leading her through a vast greenhouse made to look like a lavish garden. Dressed in a black pullover and dark green jeans – tight jeans, at that – made for an outing Sakura wasn't expecting. Not that she had any intention of asking what the occasion was.

_Itachi needs to learn to share. **And quickly. **_Zetsu's words from this morning when he waltzed into her room, demanding her dressed in ten minutes, feed in fifteen, and ready to leave in thirty.

The half-colored male stayed at her side, pausing from time-to-time to gently stroke a leaf or various petal of a plant. At times, he would murmur loving words to it as they passed. He would always meet her eyes when he did that, asking her what she thought of the plant.

-It has lovely colors-

-The scent is breathtaking-

-That's not going to eat me, is it?-

The third question…had him smiling. _No, that's just me, Haruno-san. **And we would do it happily.**_

**0**  
**00**  
**000**

I had a lot of fun getting this one down. Zetsu seems to be character that has little action in stories. So this chapter is for our lovely plant man!


End file.
